Les bonnes choses ne doivent pas avoir de fin
by x-valren-x
Summary: Séries des prompts que j'ai trouvé ici et là sur le couple Rick-Daryl. Rapide à lire, parfois adorables, parfois tristes. Traduction pour vous, chers amis !
1. Chapter 1

**Demande** : Anonyme

 **Auteur** : mycoveriscastiel (tumbler)

 **Résumé** : Que se passerait-il si à un moment, les sous-vêtements de Daryl étaient trop abîmés/sales, l'obligeant à ne rien porter sous ses vêtements ? Et que Rick le découvre.

Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes qui resteraient, j'avoue ne plus les voir à ce stade. J'ose espérer qu'il n'y en a plus, ou pas des atroces. Et que tout est compréhensible. Voilà pour vous la première traduction !

* * *

"Hey" fit Rick avec un sourire, déposant sa pelle et saluant Daryl avec un baiser rapide. "Comment s'est passé ton raid ?"

"Facilement." répondit Daryl, regardant les cochons. "Comment se passe l'élevage ?"

"Facilement." sourit Rick, se rapprochant de Daryl. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la gorge, souriant alors que Daryl soupirait sous la sensation de ses lèvres. "Tu sais, en parlant de facile... Je pensais, cette nuit... toi, moi, la tour de garde..."

"Tu me traites de facile ?" sourit Daryl alors que les mains de Rick commençaient à voyager sous sa chemise, ses doigts traînant sur la peau.

Rick gloussa, secouant la tête, continuant à lui embrasser le long de sa nuque et de sa mâchoire, ses mains faisant lentement leur chemin vers le bas. "Je ne dirais jamais ça."

"Rick..." murmura Daryl. "Pas ici..."

"Pourquoi ?" sourit Rick. "Personne ne regarde..." ses mains glissèrent rapidement dans le pantalon de Daryl, s'attendant à trouver des sous-vêtements à travers lesquels il aurait pu taquiner Daryl, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il n'y avait rien qui l'attendait.

Daryl gémit alors que les mains chaudes de Rick entrèrent en contact avec sa longueur. "Seigneur."

"Bien, bien, bien" sourit Rick, redressant la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda-t-il, caressant Daryl.

"Mes, uh... Mes sous-vêtements... abîmés..." il souffla lorsque Rick resserra son étreinte.

"Quelle chance..." Rick gloussa lorsque la tête de Daryl partit en avant. "Non, non." murmura-t-il doucement. "Redresse la tête mon beau." et il rit doucement en voyant l'effort qu'il fallut à Daryl pour relever la tête, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour taire ses gémissements tandis que Rick continuait de le caresser. "Considère ceci comme étant un aperçu de ce soir. Reste quand même immobile, nous ne voudrions pas que les gens pensent que nous faisons autre chose que discuter."

"Je te déteste." murmura Daryl, les yeux clos.

"Tu _m'adores_."

* * *

Réponse à la review Guest de **Ici :** Tu peux toujours envoyer via review tes envies, mais je rappelle que je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces promts, juste un traducteur. Si tu en trouves et que tu aimerais une traduction, envoies moi le lien, ou l'auteur et le titre pour que je retrouve l'écrit et je verrai ce que je peux faire, avec le temps que j'ai ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Swanaxas : Et bien voilà la suite ! Enfin suite, un autre prompt, plus court il me semble, mais un autre est aussi en préparation. Si tu as une envie, vu un prompt que tu aimerais lire, fait m'en part !

Ici (invité) : Je te remet le même commentaire qu'au chapitre précédent "Tu peux toujours envoyer via review tes envies, mais je rappelle que je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces promts, juste un traducteur. Si tu en trouves et que tu aimerais une traduction, envoies moi le lien, ou l'auteur et le titre pour que je retrouve l'écrit et je verrai ce que je peux faire, avec le temps que j'ai ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !"

Voilà donc la suite !

 **Requête anonyme** : Rickyl, premier baiser dans la saison 2. Daryl vient d'être blessé, et juste après que Hershel soit sorti de la chambre. Rick le regarde avec un air inquiet. Daryl pense que c'est à cause de ses cicatrices, même si Rick s'en contre fiche. Rick l'embrasse longuement et passionnément et lui dit de ne plus jamais faire quelque chose de stupide comme partir seul à nouveau.

 **Auteur** : mycoveriscastiel (tumblr)

* * *

Rick ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Il était juste en train de le regarder fixement, regarder Daryl qui essayait si fort de se couvrir pour que Rick ne voit pas ses cicatrices. Il les avait déjà toutes vues, pendant qu'il était inconscient quand Hershel le soignait.

Rick était juste en train de le regarder et lorsque Daryl ouvrit complètement les yeux, il comprit combien il avait été terrifié à la perte potentielle de cet homme. Il était tellement en colère contre Andréa, pouvant à peine la regarder. Et il n'avait pas eu la force de quitter cette chaise, quitter cette chambre.

Puis Daryl rencontra brièvement son regard lorsque le drap glissa, exposant une longue cicatrice sur son côté.

Et avant que Rick puisse seulement s'arrêter pour donner du sens à tout ça, il se pencha rapidement et l'embrassa. Son esprit sonna et cria, son cœur s'ébattait à la fois de bonheur et de culpabilité. Il avait une femme et un enfant à seulement quelques chambres de là, mais il était comme hors de contrôle.

Ce n'était même pas parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine. C'était plus un... soulagement.

Y'avait-il quelque chose à propos des hommes qui s'embrassent platoniquement ?

 _Pas avec Daryl Dixon_ , se répondit-il.

Il se recula, se sentant stupide et embarrassé. Daryl le regardait, choqué. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche normalement sarcastique et intelligente.

"Ne pars plus jamais seul à nouveau." gronda Rick, n'ayant rien de mieux à dire. "Tu as été stupide."

Et avant que Daryl n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Rick se leva et quitta la chambre. Il ne vit pas le sourire de Daryl lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Me voici de retour pour un petit prompt, j'ai fait ça hier entre deux exem - parce qu'apparemment, je peux traduire que quand je suis en exam XD - c'est un UA, avec deux namoureux tout jeunes.

Bon plaisir !

* * *

 **Auteur** : higgystar

 **Site** : higgystar. / post/145515436811/rickyl-and-who-the-hell-did-this-to-you-cause

 **Demande anonyme :** "Qui t'a fait ça ?"

* * *

 **Texte :**

"C'est rien."

Parce qu'il avait connu pire. Parce qu'il avait toujours connu pire. Peu importe ce qu'on lui faisait en ces jours, il avait toujours connu pire. Quand il était plus petit, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et quand il avait eu le besoin enfantin que son père l'aime. Maintenant, il sait. Maintenant il savait que tous les parents n'étaient pas fait pour aimer leurs enfants et qu'il devrait être reconnaissant d'avoir juste un endroit où dormir. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu à passer par le système, comme d'autres pauvres enfants.

Mais Rick ne comprend pas ça. Parce que Rick a la maison parfaite. Il avait un papa qui était fier de lui et une maman qui l'aimait, et même s'il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs, il avait des amis proches. D'ailleurs, la partie la plus difficile de la vie de Rick, là, maintenant, était de savoir dans quel collège aller. Son petit ami n'avait pas à se demander s'il aurait assez de nourriture à bouffer en rentrant chez lui. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un certain temps, et bien qu'il sache que Rick n'était pas stupide, et ça serait stupide d'y penser comme un grand secret, ils n'en parlaient pas. Parce qu'en parler n'aiderait personne.

"Rien ? "

Rick ne veut toujours pas le laisser seul, et Daryl se retrouve avec le visage caressé doucement et incliné vers la lumière, pour que Rick puisse mieux voir. Il se moque, mais il ne s'écarte pas parce qu'il est inutile d'essayer de cacher quelque chose d'aussi évident que l'œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue. Rick ne touche pas les blessures, mais il est assez proche pour deviner à quel point elles font mal. Il ne sursaute pas tellement plus, Rick ayant prouvé qu'il n'était pas une menace pour lui.

"Daryl, tu ressembles…"

"A d'la merde ?"

Il ricane, ça fait mal. Il peut sentir le goût du sang quand sa lèvre recommence à saigner. Et il y passe rapidement sa langue pour attraper les gouttes avant qu'elles ne coulent sur son menton. Il n'a pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pur savoir qu'il est affreux.

"Comme si tu avais été pulvérisé."

Le temps que Rick le regarde comme ça ne semble pas avoir d'importance : il le regarde toujours complètement choqué. Daryl ne pense pas pouvoir être encore surpris par ça. En fait, avoir une journée sans blessure serait probablement plus choquant pour lui.

"Putain, mais qui t'as fait ça ?" Rick demande, mais il déteste toujours quand il le fait.

"Peut importe." répondit-il, haussant les épaules mais ne s'écartant pas du toucher doux de Rick sur sa joue meurtrie et enflée. "Ca fait juste mal partout, mais ça va assez rapidement guérir."

Ca le faisait toujours, et d'ailleurs, il était habitué à la douleur. Et Rick avait toujours l'air contrarié, le regardait toujours de cet air inquiet, et comme s'il allait continuer à le questionner sur ça tant que ça durera.

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

" 'Ne t'inquiète pas' ? Daryl, comment est-ce que je peux…"

"Ca va. J'vais bien. Est-ce qu'on peut juste pas parler d'ça ? Juste pendant un moment ?"

Ou jamais. Son visage lui faisait toujours mal, Rick le regardait toujours avec cet air concerné, mais le plus léger des baisers est posé sur le coin de ses lèvres, et Daryl songe qu'il peut géré tout ça.


End file.
